Shido Itsuka
Shido Itsuka (五河 士道 Itsuka Shidō?) (real name: Shido Takamiya) is a saiyan/spirit hybrid and the youngest son of Goku who is adopted into the Itsuka Family at a young age. He has a younger foster sister Kotori Itsuka as well as the biological younger sister/female clone Mana Takamiya. While a powerful saiyan, Shido possesses the ability to seal the powers of a spirit. Shido is the main protagonist of DragonBall: Next Future. Personality Originally thought to be human, Shido Itsuka is a Saiyan/Spirit hybrid young man who simply had no interest in the opposite gender until he got forced to be by his little sister. Basically, he has to deal with females on a constant basis, which he is not used to. Another interesting personality Shido has as described by Kotori: "onii-chan had become strangely sensitive to the despair inside people.—Mm. Something like everyone rejecting oneself—thinking that one will never be loved by anyone else. Well, basically what he had been like back then. If there was someone with such a melancholic expression, even if it was a complete stranger, he would probably go help them without a second thought." ''Another part of his personality had been described by Goku as ''"Shido is a brave and heroic young man who would risk his life to protect the innocent." Shido is also a very kindhearted young man and can sympathize with others as these are the traits are what caused most of the spirits to fall in love with him, as the thing they seem to lack most of all has always been a person who can do exactly this. Even Miku, who treated everyone like puppets, changed her whole perspective of life because of him. Shido, like his father Goku, is a pure of heart as he possesses no negative feelings or thoughts. He is also a polite and intelligent young man similar to that of Gohan as he wants to become a professor or scholar. Shido also has a love of sport-fighting and competition similar to his father Goku. Shido trains everyday so that he can become stronger than ever. Shido's combination of his intelligence, unstoppable strength and speed, often cause his battles to become anticlimactic. Shido is also highly tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. Shido also has extreme knowledge of various history or mythology often studying these subjects very extensively. Shido also possesses a strong will and a genuine willingness to forgive others. He will press on to save the Spirits despite the great personal risk to himself and also to protect the world at any cost. When giving his reaction to Natsumi's comment about the trouble she caused him, he compares her actions to what he went through during all of his past attempts to help Spirits and can only call her actions childish pranks: this is a girl who nearly ruined his reputation and erased all his friends and would've then deleted him had she succeeded. Shido is also very merciful to his enemies giving them a chance of redemption before they tried to kill which led to Shido either killing them or injuring them. Despite his kindness and his determination to save the spirits, Shido can actually be highly aggressive or suffer extreme anger when dealing with a situation situation. Also Shido's conviction can falter if he suffers a tragic situation. Powers and Abilities As a Saiyan/Spirit hybrid, Shido is the most powerful being on earth, the strongest Spirit and is also the most powerful saiyan hybrid in the series. Shido has gained a great deal of power after training in secret and also can choose between using God Ki and Normal Ki by entering or suppressing the power that his Saiyan Beyond God state gives him. Shido is born at the power level of 120,000 even more powerful than Broly who was born with a power level of 10,000 and roughly equal to Captain Ginyu. Shido is noted to be one of the most powerful saiyans in existence, even being stronger than Vegeta who was Goku's rival before Goku's ascension as a god. After becoming an honorary Supreme Kai, Shido is the strongest supreme kai in the world. His power level is about 85,000,000,000,000 and later 160,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Shido is the strongest Saiyan-hybrid in the universe. As a child, Shido's strength has developed rapidly even to the point of being equal to Cell or Supreme Kai at the age of 6 becoming strong enough to even carry and rotate the moon and also carry . By the time he became a teenager, Edd's Superhuman Strength increased to the point of being able to carry Mars without ever becoming a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan 3, Shido is capable of destroying a planet just by punching its surface. As a Super Saiyan God, Shido's strength is stated to have surpassed Beerus. Superhuman Speed: '''Even as a child, Shido can move at high-speeds to the point in which not even Gohan or Vegeta can sense. As a teenager and as a highly trained saiyan, Edd's speed has increased so much that his speed is equal to time and space. As a Super Saiyan God, Edd's speed has increased to the point of being equal to Whis who is the fastest being in Universe 7. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Shido can endure large amounts of damages from other opponents to the point of being nearly invincible. As a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Shido was able to endure Beeru's sphere of Destruction and was nearly unfazed. '''Superhuman Senses: '''As a hybrid-Saiyan, Shido possesses superhumanly enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further help him in battle, improving his combat reflexes and reaction time. '''Light Manipulation: '''As a Spirit,Shido can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. He inherited this skill from his father Goku who is the God of Light. '''Spirit Sealing: '''For unknown reasons, Shido has the power to seal away the powers of Spirits, and even take on some of their own abilities. However, in order to seal away their powers, Shido has to make them fall in love with him, which is easier said than done, as each girl has a different personality. Another troublesome thing is that, to completely seal away a Spirit's power, Shido has to kiss them on the lips, much to Tohka's chagrin. '''Powerful Lungs: Thanks to his Saiyan physiology Shido possess powerful lungs, even being capable of barely breathing in the stratosphere Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Shido can manipulate his ki so that he can be able to fly. * '''Kaioken '- Like his father, Shido forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Shido does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. He learned this after Goku taught to him. Physical-Based Attacks * 'Dragon-Hammer '- Shido uses this attack after Goku taught it to him. * 'Super Assault Combo '- Shido attacks the opponent with punches and kicks before punching them away. * 'Saiyan Crush '- Shido flies toward his opponent and grabs him/her. He then uppercuts his opponent into space, flies up to them, and sends the opponent crashing back down to earth with a hammer fist. * 'Good Bye/God Bye -' Shido uses this technique when determined to kill someone, rushing towards and landing a devastating combo before hitting them with a Shining Blast. * 'Sandalphon Attack - '''A technique in which Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Shido uses to destroy Golden Frieza. He fires a Shining Blast slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits with Tokha's angel Sandalphon before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. * '''Energy Nullification '- When training with Goku, Shido learned how to nullify the negative damaging effects of their clash. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. * Super Explosive Wave -Shido uses this technique in his Super Saiyan form to destroy the army of Bandersnatchs who cornered Tohka. * Shining Blast/Godly Blast '''- This Ki attack is one of Shido's signature moves; it is a wave of lime-green ki with green lightning coming off and is usually fired with one hand, however it can be fired with two hands for a power boost at the cost of increased Ki usage. When in his Super Saiyan God forms this attack is blue with white lightning coming off it. * '''Kamehameha - Shido learned this technique after his father Goku taught him in the World of the Gods. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. This is Shidos most signature attack. * Super Kamehameha '- An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more''ki energy being put into it. Shido uses this technique in his Super Saiyan form. * '''Ultimate Kamehameha - A more powerful variation of the Super Kamehameha. Shido does the usual kamehameha stance before utilizing the power of a Super Saiyan 2 in order to repel Origami's attack. * True Kamehameha '''- This is a more powerful variation of the Ultimate Kamehameha. As he says "Get ready for the real deal!", Shido draws his hands to his right side. Then, he prepares the Super Kamehameha, but charges his Super Saiyan 3 energy within it, making it brighter and more powerful. Finally, Shido shouts "Kamehameha!" and fires the attack against the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. This is Shido's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 3. * '''Dragon Fist/God Fist - Shido eventually learned this technique when Goku taught it to him. Shido can also use this technique in his Super Saiyan God forms and it is tremendously more powerful. * Kamehameha 10x - It is one of the most powerful variations of the Kamehameha techniques. When Shido uses this technique, it emits a crimson aura instead. The first time Super Saiyan 4 Shido attempted the 10x Kamehameha, he needed to charge two energy spheres and merge them together. Shido later charges the Kamehameha 10x the same way he charges the Super Kamehameha technique. This is Shido's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 4 forms. * Shining Dragon Blast/Godly God Blast -''' A combination of Dragon Fist and Shining Blast. Shido releases his Shining Blast to damage and occupy his foe before moving behind them, and releasing the Dragon Fist into their back. This mixes the two attacks and creates a Golden Dragon with green eyes, which then coils around his opponent, releasing a massive energy wave from its mouth point blank before exploding, dealing a massive amount of damage. When in his Super Saiyan God forms the dragon has white scales and blue eyes. This attack requires a tremendous amount of power and is considered one of his last resorts. * '''God Kamehameha/Rebirth Kamehameha - It is one of the most powerful variations of the Kamehameha technique. First Shido either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave.This is Shido's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms. * Spirit Bomb - 'One of Shidos's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ''ki energy. Shido uses this technique after Goku taught it to him. * '''God Kamehameha 100x - It is a more powerful variation of the God Kamehameha and Kamehameha 10x. Shido does the same stance as the God Kamehameha but charges his energy similar to that of Kamehameha 10x but charges energy to about 100x. This is Shido's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 5 form. * OtherWorld Access '''- As an honorary Supreme Kai, Shido can enter and exit the Otherworld freely. Angel Abilities Shido displays the abilities to use the angels of other Spirits. * '''Sandalphon: Shido first summoned when he was protecting Kotori from Origami It is currently the most used and the only Angel that has been physically manifested by him. is a big broadsword with both close and long-range capabilities if used well by the wielder. In Shido's case, he cannot bring himself to use the sword at its maximum potential due to the pain it caused to his body. Unlike Tohka, who can flourish the sword as many times as she pleases, Shido can fully swing it a many times and often uses it in many of his techniques. Transformations Super Saiyan Shido first achieved this form at 6 years old, which makes him the youngest super saiyan ever of his generation. This form increases the power by a factor of 50. In this form, Shido can be able to face deities in their suppressed forms. Shido also perfected the forms to the point of being able to use them in his Saiyan Beyond God form. His power level in this form is about 4,250,000,000,000,000. Mastered Super Saiyan Unlike the Stressed or Weighted forms this is a mastering of the initial state, and allows him to fight for much longer and with a clear mind. Shido often uses this form instead of the original Super Saiyan as he can use this power in his Saiyan Beyond God form. His power level in this form is about 8,500,000,000,000,000. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Spirits